Jennifer's Accident
by famaaa
Summary: Jennifer and Emily are in college and are together. But when a new hobby nearly costs Jennifer her life, will she listen to Emily and give it up or will it ruin their relationship? Please R&R.
1. I promise Emily

**Chapter 1**

Jennifer Jareau woke up to a slight warmth on her lips, it felt wonderful but in her opinion didn't last long enough. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the light streaming in from the windows signalling daytime and a shadow directly above her. Slowly the room came into focus and the site that greeted her was the most wonderful thing in the world. A raven haired beauty was staring down at her, she looked like an angel.

"Hey"

"Hey beautiful, I didn't mean to wake you up, go back to sleep. You don't need to be up for another few hours. I just wanted to kiss you goodbye before I went to class"

"That's sweet Em but I don't mind if you wake me up, especially like that. My alarm was going to go off soon anyway. I thought I'd go for a ride on my new bike before class to clear my head before the exam later on today"

Emily couldn't help but groan at the idea of the best thing in her life, her everything, risking her life by riding a motorbike. Jennifer could hear the moan that escaped her mouth and sat up straight in the bed while she studies Emily's face. She could hear the clogs turning in her head.

"Emily babe, please look at me"

Emily turned to look at her with worried eyes that made Jennifer's heart ache. She knew Emily had problems with her new purchase/hobby. Emily though reluctantly accepted that it made her happy and she would try to get over her worries.

"I know you don't like the bike, but I do. I know you worry about what could happen while I'm riding it but I am a very careful driver. I will be fine. Nothing is going to happen to me. I will always come home to you. Always"

"What if you don't? I don't stop worrying about you Jen. Every time you get on that bike, or leave the apartment for that matter, I worry you won't come back"

"I know Em, I worry when you leave the apartment to. But I will not stop riding my bike because of your fear. Please understand Em"

"I do. I just worry. If I lost you…"

"You won't Em. I won't let that happen, I promise. Now go to class before you are late. I will catch up with you outside the exam room later today"

"Ok. I love you Jen. I'll see you later"

"Love you too Em. Now go"

With a quick kiss on the lips Emily stood up throwing her bag over her shoulder and walked out the door. With a sigh Jennifer laid back down on the bed covering her face with Emily's pillow and screaming into it.

* * *

After finally getting out of bed and dressed including her black leather bike jacket she made her way to the garage at the ground floor of the apartment block. With an admiring glance at the stunning machinery before her she mounted the bike while pulling on her helmet and took off. Feeling the cool air against her face and the feeling of freedom she pulled onto the highway. The traffic was light this time of day which meant she could go faster without stopping. After an hour Jennifer made her way back home. As she was turning the corner down the street from the apartment she only faintly saw the blur of a car heading towards her before she was flying through the air. Landing on the hood of a passing car her only thought was 'Emily' before she blacked out.


	2. The Accident

**Chapter 2**

Sandy was getting the clothes out of the washing machine when the piercing noise of the phone broke the silence.

"Paul can you get the phone? Paul. PAUL"

Sandy abandoned the washing muttering under her breath about what a lazy ass he was and ran to the phone.

"Hello"

**_"Hi. This is Stacy from the Mercy Hospital, is this Sandy Jareau?"_**

"Yes"

_**"Ok, I'm calling about your daughter Jennifer Jareau…"**_

Sandy felt her heart stop. Running through her mind was all the things that could be wrong with her baby and whether she was going to lose her.

"What about my Jenny?"

Sandy's voice came out a lot stronger than expected but with a lot of panic and urgency.

**_"She's been in an accident"_**

"Oh god, is she alright?"

**_"I don't have any information for you at the moment except that she is in surgery. If you and your husband come to the hospital I can get someone to update you on her condition"_**

"Yea, Yea I just have to call Jenny's girlfriend and then we will be on our way"

**_"Ok, see you when you get here"_**

Sandy hung up and rushed to get her husband from outside who was in the shed.

"Paul, we have to go to the hospital now"

"What why?"

Jenny's been in an accident. I'm calling Emily now. Meet me in the car"

"Ok, I'll grab our coats on the way out"

Sandy frantically dialled Emily's number waiting for her to answer.

**"_Hey Sandy, um Jen and I have class in a few minutes, is it ok if I call you back in an hour. By the way…"_**

"Emily"

**"_have you seen Jen. She should have started classes later than me but we have already had one class together…"_**

"Emily"

**"_and she didn't show up. I just thought…"_**

"EMILY!"

**"_Yea, sorry I am just worried about her"_**

"I know sweetie. I am going to come and get you, meet me in the front car park its important"

**"_Ok but why? What's so important?"_**

"We are going to the hospital. Jenny was in an accident"

All Sandy heard next was a gasp, the sound of the phone falling to the ground and loud sobbing.


	3. Compartments

**Chapter 3**

"_I know sweetie. I am going to come and get you, meet me in the front car park its important"_

"_Ok but why? What's so important?"_

"_We are going to the hospital. Jenny was in an accident"_

_All Sandy heard next was a gasp, the sound of the phone falling to the ground and loud sobbing._

* * *

"Emily"

Emily felt her heart stop beating and couldn't stop the gasp that slipped passed her lips. Her Jen was in an accident. All the thoughts of what could have happened and how bad she was hurt ran through her mind like a river. She found herself lowering to the ground, her back against the wall before collapsing the next few feet, dropping her phone in the progress. Her normally composed face had tears running down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. The normally stoic Emily was crumbling, something Emily couldn't afford to do. Slowly she pushed all her feelings and thoughts into a compartment. After Emily met Jennifer, somehow the blonde was able to break through all the compartments. She made Emily feel and expose herself to her emotions. Somehow Emily loved the blonde for that. The compartmentalization was a horrible defence mechanism her mother imposed on her. To Emily's mum, emotions were weaknesses. Jennifer taught her they were in fact a strength. Emily was hoping never to have to use any of her compartments again, she promised Jennifer she wouldn't. Once the compartment shut tight she threw away the key and became aware of the voice yelling through the phone that lay on the ground a few feet away.

"EMILY"

"EMILY"

Emily crawled across the ground and picked up her phone. Her voice was now calm and with no hint of any emotion. Not only did she find her own voice scary but to anyone who knew her would know the compartments are back in place. Only Jennifer can unlock them, and to everyone who cares for Emily get frustrated they can't help her.

"I'm here. I'll meet you outside the main gate"

Emily hung up the phone, grabbed her bag and ran to the main gate, not stopping and pushing anyone who got in her way to the side.

* * *

"Sandy sighed as she put the phone back in the dock and ran out the front door. Paul was already in the car waiting with the engine going.

"We are going to get Emily, she's meeting us outside the main gate"

"OK"

"Paul"

"Yea"

"I told Emily Jenny was in hospital…"

"Good, she needed to know. What's with the concerned face? Jenny's going to be fine"

"Emily re-opened her compartments Paul. All of Jenny's work over the past few years has gone out the window. She can't keep this up, if something really, really bad happened to Jenny she may not come back from it this time"

"I know. I'm worried too Sandy but we have to have expected this. Jenny may have been able to break down the walls of her mind, but she is also the only one who can bring them back up again too. We have to just be supportive until Jenny is better and can help her"

"Your right, I just worry"

Paul gave Sandy a loving smile as they pulled up in front of the gate and saw Emily standing there already waiting for them. The car door opened and closed in seconds and Paul continued driving to the hospital. The small glances between the two Jareau's did not go unmissed by Emily.

"What happened to Jen?"

"We don't know Emily. The hospital rang and told us to go down there. The only thing they said was she was in surgery"

"Ok"

Paul and Sandy shared one last glance and worried looks before they pulled into the hospitals parking lot.


	4. Surgery

**Chapter 4**

"What have we got?"

"Female, 19, motorcycle accident. She was hit in the side of the bike and landed on a few cars before landing on the ground. She was knocked unconscious, has a serious head injury, a broken arm, a broken leg, scratches and bruises and some internal abdominal bleeding. She hasn't regained consciousness since the accident. Her family are being called now"

"Okay. Transfer her to a gurney and let's get her to the OR and page Neurology and Ortho. I want to get the internal bleeding under control first"

"Ok doctor"

* * *

"Clamp the artery she's bleeding too much and I can't see"

The nurse clamps the artery and steps back while the doctor works. Ortho have already fixed the patients arm and leg but she's bleeding too fast and much, she has already arrested twice.

"Doctor her stats are too weak"

"I know, um, is neurology here yet?"

"No doctor, do you want me to page them again?"

"Yes, if we don't get that head injury checked out she may not make it"

"_NEUROLOGY TO OR 3 NOW"_

* * *

"Damn, charge to 300"

"Clear"

The doctor shocks Jennifer's body. The annoying flat line sound still resinating throughout the quiet and still room. After what felt like minutes but was only seconds the monitors made a heavenly sound.

Beep, Beep, Beep

"Suction"

The doctor cleans all the blood and goes back to working on the blonde's liver and kidney. The door bursts open and another doctor walks in.

"You paged Neurology"

"Yea about a half dozen times and an hour ago, what took so long?"

"Sorry was in a surgery and all the other attending's are busy with their own patients. What have we got?"

"19 year old female, motorcycle accident, bounced off a couple of cars before hitting the ground. Severe head injury and concussion, hadn't regained consciousness after the accident when she was brought in. Ortho has already been and she has arrested three times in the OR so far"

"OK"

* * *

"Damn, where are all these bleeders coming from? Suction"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"Stats are dropping fast"

"Paddles"

The flat line sound again permutated the air for the fifth time in the three hours. Jennifer's liver and kidney had been fixed but her head injury proved to be the most severe injury.

"Charge to 200"

"Clear"


	5. Alive

**Chapter 5**

"_Charge to 200" _

"_Clear"_

* * *

Emily practically ran up to the reception desk leaving the Jareau's panting as they tried to catch up with her.

"Hi, can you tell me where Jennifer Jareau is. She was bought in earlier"

"Are you family?"

"Yes I am fricken family, she's my girlfriend"

"I meant immediate family dear. I can only give information to immediate family members or if you are her APA"

"Listen lady…"

Finally the Jareau's caught up to Emily and heard the last snippet of the conversation. Sandy chanced a glance at Emily and knew if she didn't intervene things could get ugly.

"Emily…"

Slowly Sandy put a hand on Emily's shoulder to try and calm her down but she only shook it off.

"Um miss we are Jennifer's parents and I am her Appointed Power of Attorney. Do you have any information you can give us?"

"Sure Mrs Jareau, just let me check the computer for her recent details"

After a few minutes the nurse at the desk looked up and saw the impatient look on the brunette teens face.

"Um she arrived about 1 hour ago and was taken straight to surgery. She was in a motorcycle accident. She had a broken leg and arm, bruises and cuts, concussion, head injury and internal abdominal bleeding. She is in the OR still. I can get a nurse to come and see if they can give you an update but I don't think she will be out of the OR for at least a few hours. There is a waiting room just down the hall"

"Thank you nurse"

Emily didn't know how she was still standing up, her legs felt like jelly and her chest hurt so much she felt like she could double over from the pain. Sandy and Paul had to hold her up while they walked to the waiting room. When they finally arrived Sandy and Paul sat Emily down on a chair and she looked out the window that was across from her seat. Sandy couldn't resist sitting next to Emily and hugging her. The normally happy and stoic Emily Prentiss looked like she was a ghost, like she was so fragile that if you touched her she would break.

Emily thought she had put all of her emotions in the tight compartments so they couldn't escape, but the many emotions she is feeling all at once are too much and are spilling through the cracks. At the words motorcycle accident Emily felt anger, she couldn't stop it from bubbling to the surface and no matter what she did to try to supress it, it came up stronger. Jen promised this wouldn't happen, all Emily could think was she lied. She felt horrible for the thought and this accident probably wasn't even her fault but if she didn't have that stupid bike her Jen would still be healthy and wouldn't be in a damn operating room.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later.**

"I have to go call Morgan and Garcia; I'll be back in a minute"

Sandy and Paul watched as Emily got up like lightning had struck her and pulled out her cell phone. The Jareau's could see the cracks in her façade and hoped this wouldn't break her. Emily walked to the hall and ran to the elevator. She couldn't be in this hospital right now. She rode the elevator to the ground floor and ran to the bench outside the front hospital doors. Scrolling through her phone she dialled a three way call to Morgan and Garcia, they should have finished the exam by now. Straight away they answered with 'Hey Princess' and 'Hey my brunette beauty'.

"Hey guys"

Straight away they knew something was wrong, the tone of her voice was calm but with cracks that were filled with sobs.

**_"Princess what's wrong?"_**

**_"My brunette haired beauty what's going on?"_**

"I um… Can you guys come to the hospital?"

**_"Princess why are you at the hospital? What happened?"_**

"Jen had an accident on her bike and she is in surgery"

Emily just managed to get through the answer before the word 'surgery' had her sobbing uncontrollably. It seems that when Jen broke into her compartments she didn't just pick the lock, she bashed it with a hammer to stop it from closing again properly.

**_"Oh God, Em we are on our way, Pen meet me at the main gate in five minutes"_**

**_"Sure thing my chocolate god, hang in there Em, Jayje is strong, she will pull through"_**

"Thanks Pen. I will meet you at the bench in front of the main hospital doors"

**_"Sure thing Em"_**

* * *

After about twenty minutes the three friends were giving each other fierce hugs and walking back through the lobby to the elevator. Emily managed to push her emotions back into their respective places before the Jareau's could see her emotions. The three friends sat on the seats facing the window and Garcia told her usual jokes with her bright and bubbly personality trying to lighten the mood. Although Emily didn't laugh or smile everyone around her could tell having her friends around was good for her, it seemed to take her mind, if only a little bit, off Jennifer. After thirty more minutes Emily saw a man wearing dark blue scrubs come out from the big swinging doors and walk towards them. Everyone was oblivious to the doctor walking towards them and only noticed when Emily practically jumps out of her seat.

"Jennifer Jareau"

Emily's voice was calm and only to the trained ear could they hear the worry, anticipation and hopefulness.

"How is she?"

"Alive"


	6. Diagnosis

**Chapter 6**

"_How is she?"_

"_Alive"_

* * *

Emily let out the breath she had been holding but the tone in the doctors voice made her realise that there was bad news to come.

"She's alive but not by any means out of the woods. I heard you have already been updated earlier today but I will go over her injuries again. Her minor injuries are bruises and cuts on her arms, legs, face and neck and a broken arm and leg on her right side from the impact. They all should heal nicely and fairly quickly. The more major injuries are the internal bleeding in the liver and kidneys. We were able to repair them and should heal as well but they will take quite a bit longer and she will be fairly sore for quite a few weeks. However if in the time she is here or within a week of being released she should somehow get an infection it could cause her liver or kidney to shut down because it is so weak at the moment"

"What could happen if she gets an infection?" asks Morgan.

"We would have to take her back to surgery to get rid of it. However in most of these cases the infection is too strong. The other option and the one that would be most likely would be a transplant"

Emily gasps and Morgan puts his arm around her waist to hold her up.

"However that is in extreme cases and something we can talk about later on. The most severe injury and the one we were concentrating on the most was her head injury. When she got thrown of the bike she hit her head on numerous cars before landing on the ground. The first knock on the head caused her to pass out and that resulted in a concussion. However since she hit her head on some other things before the ground it made her concussion to go from mild to severe and was knocked into unconsciousness. When she arrived she still had not regained consciousness and that was a huge worry. Normally people start to wake up, even if only for a second. When the Neurology surgeon came in to take a look he found brain bleeds throughout her brain. He was able to repair them but the possibility of brain damage is a possibility but we won't know until she wakes up.

"Wh… When willll that beeee?" Emily's voice was shaky.

"We don't know. We have taken her off of anaesthetic so the drugs aren't keeping her under; the rest is up to her. I must advise you also that during surgery Jennifer went into cardiac arrest five times. We were able to bring her back but the toll it took on her body wasn't good. She will be weak for quite a while and I estimate she will be in the hospital for at the very least three weeks. However that may change depending on how fast she heals"

"Can I I see herrr?"

"Not at the moment, she is still in recovery. In about thirty minutes she will be taken up to the ICU. I will send a nurse down when you can see her, but I can only allow family for now and only two at a time. Are any family members going to stay here at the hospital?"

"Yessss I ammmm"

"Are you immediate family?"

"I am her girlfriend"

The doctor looks at the brunette haired girl who looks like she is about to collapse. Turning his head to the elder couple who look to be the Jennifer's parents he gave a questioning eyebrow. Mrs Jareau looked at the doctor and nodded her head.

"We give permission for Emily to take our place her at the hospital"

"Ok. Emily when she is moved to her room I will send a nurse to come and get you. In the meantime I suggest you go home and get a change of clothes and have a shower or anything else you need to do before spending the night here. I also have this bag to give the family with all of Jennifer's personal belongings in it. I have to go, I will see you later"

The doctor handed Emily the bag and walked back to the doubles doors before disappearing. Morgan guided Emily to sit in one of the chairs where she opened the bag and took out Jennifer's things. Falling off of her lap and onto the floor rolling to the other chairs hitting Mr Jareau's foot was a silver/gold ring with diamonds around the band. Bending down to look at it he noticed it wasn't just an ordinary ring. He looked up into Emily's brown orbs staring at him that seemed to be filled with fear.

"What's this?"


	7. What's this?

**Chapter 7**

"_What's this?"_

* * *

Emily saw the ring rolling off her lap but was too slow to grab it. The second it was picked up by Mr Jareau Emily's heart began to race and she was powerless to stop it. Fear flooded through her body. She didn't do this traditionally. She didn't ask for the father's permission to make an honest woman out of his daughter.

"What's this?"

Emily opened and closed her mouth a few times but words never seemed to make it past her lips. The look Mr Jareau shot her way was nothing short of question and confusion.

"I… I… um"

Sandy decided to jump in and save her apparent daughter in-law before she died from fear. Looking at her husband she knew he wasn't angry, just curious and confused. Jenny had always been honest with her parents and with anything major that happens in her life her first call would be to her father.

"Emily honey, did you ask Jenny to marry you?"

Emily avoided eye contact, looking anywhere but at her future in-laws. Garcia and Morgan were listening carefully and Garcia was ready to pounce on Emily for a congratulations hug. Emily got more and more nervous by every moment, but there was something in Sandy's voice that calmed her nerves. Finally after chanting _'Emily don't be coward'_ in her head several times, she finally got the courage to look Mr Jareau in the eye. Her voice came out kind of shaky but thankfully with no breaks or stutters.

"Yes"

Mr Jareau looked at Emily feeling slightly concerned but the happiness outweighed that by far. Before he could respond to the question Garcia pulled Emily to her feet and gave her a fierce hug. Emily had trouble breathing but toughed it out until Garcia let go. Morgan gave her a pat on the shoulder and a big smile mouthing _'Talk later'_. Emily looked at Pen as she started talking about wedding stuff and she got slightly sad. Jen maybe the love of her life and her fiancé and she would never question the love they share but the blonde had a serious ultimatum coming. Emily would never be able to go through this again and that bike was a danger waiting to destroy them. Emily loved it made her happy but not at the cost of her own sanity and their love. Sandy could see the look of pure happiness on Emily's face when she said _'yes'_ turn to sadness and thought she best have a private word with her sometime soon. Mr Jareau walked up to Emily standing in front of her looking into her eyes. The blue eyes locked with brown and Emily's nerves returned full force.

"Emily… I am happy for you and Jenny. She is a lucky lady to have someone like you. You have my blessing sweetie. However why didn't Jenny tell us, or you?"

Emily felt relief that the matriarch of the family was ok with this. Paul thought of Emily as his daughter already, but the guilt she felt of not telling them straight away was eating away at her.

"We were going to tell you tonight at the family dinner. Jen just wanted it to be us for a while, get used to the idea of being engaged and spend a bit more time together, before we were bombarded with wedding plans and parties"

Emily looked at Garcia before shifting back to the Jareau's.

"I would have told you when Jen got hurt, but we wanted to tell you together. I am so sorry we didn't tell you"

"How long have you been engaged?"

Emily shifted on the spot looking at the floor. Slowly she brought her right hand up to her mouth and started biting her nails like she always does when she's nervous. The reaction from Garcia was the one she was dreading. She gave a look to Morgan saying 'Help me'.

"Um… tw two weeks"

"WHAT!"

Morgan shifted in front of Garcia as she went to slap Emily on the arm, instead hitting Morgan.

"OWWW baby girl"

Garcia ignored Morgan and sent Emily a death glare.

"Ok guys. Emily we will talk about this later. At the moment we are here for Jenny, Sandy and I are going to go home, we suggest you all do the same"

"Nnoooo, I'm not leaving"

"Princess, you need to eat, have a shower and get a change of clothes. The doc said Blondie wont wake up for a while yet. Go home; you need to take care of yourself if you want to take care of her"

Emily looked at Morgan and then around the room to the others. She knew they were right but she didn't want to leave Jen, not even for a minute.

"Ok, but I'm coming right back"

"We know sweetie"

Emily put all of Jens things back into the plastic bag before picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Sandy and Paul put their arms around her waist guiding her out of the waiting room. On the way past the reception desk Emily told the nurse she was going home and would be back in a little while to see Jen. The nurse nodded and said she would notify Jens nurse for her. Emily thanked the nurse and continued her way out of the hospital with Morgan and Garcia taking up the rear.


	8. Proposal

**Hey everyone, **

**Thanks to everyone still reading this story. I am glad you have stuck with it. Please read and review, it means a lot to me to hear what you think. :)**

**The flashback in this chapter is in italics.**

**Thanks everyone. xx :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Derek I swear to god if you don't want me to erase your existence, next time I attempt to hit Emily you will not stand in the way"

Derek took a deep breath before turning to face an extremely angry and hurt Garcia. He guided her to sit on the couch of the apartment they shared together.

"Baby girl. I know you are upset that they didn't tell you that she was engaged, especially Blondie since you are her best friend. I however don't think that had anything to do with you. Our girls just wanted their own time to be happy before wedding plans came into action. I know you would have been on the phone the minute I proposed to you, but not everyone reacts like that. They had very valid reasons. We should just be happy for them, they don't need you to be angry at them, they need your support baby girl"

"Youuur right, oh I was such a bitch"

"Calm down, you are not a bitch; you were just being a friend. Come on let's go to bed and then we can go back to the hospital tomorrow after classes"

"Ok"

* * *

Emily walked in through her door and looked around the empty apartment. Normally she would come home to Jen making dinner or sitting on the couch reading one of her many text books. The deafening quietness made her realise just how much in the last four years Jen had changed her life. Once coming home to a quiet home would have been Emily's form of heaven. She would come home and sit on her couch or bed with a drink and some form of takeout and read Kurt Vonnegut books. Now with Jen, her life had so much more meaning. She would come home and sit on the couch with Jen, or watch her cook in the kitchen and she felt love and happiness. Before she felt lonely and tried to fill that hole with books, Jen brought her out of the shade into the light and it felt wonderful. Being here without Jen and knowing she is hurt just doesn't feel right. Emily takes a deep breath and dumps her bag at the door. Emily can't help but think of all the happy times they have had here. Looking at the couch reminds her of the most recent.

_**2 Weeks ago**_

"_Here, dinner is served"_

"_Well aren't you just the best little cook. Takeout dished onto plates may just be your best meal yet"_

"_Smart ass. How did you know it wasn't my cooking?"_

"_Hehehe, I know you can't cook Em"_

_The girls curl up on the couch and watch a cheesy chick flick that happened to be on TV. The laughing and joking about the characters and plot could be heard throughout the apartment. When the movie finally ended Jennifer cleared away the plates and Emily went into the bedroom. _

"_Just going to the bathroom, put a movie on and we can watch whatever you want"_

"_Ok babe"_

_Emily went into the bedroom and shut the door before walking to the framed picture on the wall, the perfect hiding place for the most perfect gift. She pulled the frame off the wall and sat it on the bed. The frame had the picture pressed to the front, one of Jen and her on their first date, and the back was expanded to make it look wider from the side. 'Jen would never know to look here' she thought. She brought the ring about a month ago and was just waiting to find the right time to give it to her. Emily however was growing impatient; she wanted Jen to be hers now. Pulling the box from the picture frame she opened it to inspect the ring before taking it out, making sure to hide the empty box under the bed. She placed the picture back together and put it slowly back on the wall, making sure it was straight before walking out of the room shoving the ring in the pocket on her cargo pants. _

"_Babe I decided we are going to watch Jurassic Park"_

"_Um Jen, you don't like Jurassic Park. I was expecting you to put in one of your god awful chick flicks. I hope you didn't just pick that for me"_

"_Of course I did. I watch chick flicks when you're not here Em. I watched this movie once and I did not say I didn't like it, I just said it's not my type of film. However since you like it I am willing to give it another chance"_

_Emily walked over to Jen and pulled here into a tight embrace. She looked into pools of blue that Emily could gladly get lost in forever and knew now was the time._

"_You my sweet Jennifer are the most amazing girlfriend in the world"_

"_Mmm, I am going to have to disagree with you"_

"_Oh"_

"_Yea, the best girlfriend in the world would be someone named Emily Prentiss"_

"_Oh really, have I met her?"_

"_No, but she really is something special"_

_Emily looked at Jen and smiled the brightest and widest smile to ever to grace her features. Moving so there was a few centre metres of space between them Emily continued looking into her girlfriends eyes and entwining their hands. Her smile faded just a little bit as the nerves were slowly taking over._

"_I um… I want to ask you something"_

"_Sure. Em, is everything ok?"_

_Emily smiled again and guided Jen to sit on the edge of the couch while she kneeled on both knees in front of her. Looking at their entwined hands before looking back to the blue sapphires she took a deep breath._

"_Jennifer Ann Jareau, I love you with all my heart and I am the luckiest person alive to have yours in return. The last four years with you have been the happiest of my life so far. You have taught me so many things, the most important being how to love. I honestly don't know what I would do without you, and I don't want to even begin to imagine or find out. You are the best thing to ever happen to me babe, you are my whole world. I want to spend forever with you, wake up next to you every morning and start a family all with you. I can't imagine being with anyone else. I…"_

_Emily let go of one of the blonde's hands and reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring. She heard a gasp and looked up into Jens eyes to see she was crying._

"_I was wondering if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife?"_

"_YES. Yes, oh Emily a million times yes"_

* * *

Emily snapped out of the memory and continued on her way to the bedroom.

"God please let her be ok, she means everything to me. I can't loose her"


	9. Are They Ready?

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Stacy, have you moved Jennifer Jareau to her room yet?"

"Ah no, just about to Claire. Why?"

"Her girlfriend Emily Prentiss who will be staying with her went home but will be back later. I told her I would let you know, so you don't go looking for the family all over the floor".

"Thanks Claire. Um will you still be on shift when she comes back later?"

"Yea, I don't finish until the morning"

"Ok, Um I will probably finish my shift before she gets here so Jennifer Jareau will be in room 121 in the ICU, if you can show Emily the way. Janelle takes over from me, and she's not here yet, but I will let her know that she only has to do hourly checks"

"Sure no problem, see you tomorrow night"

"See you later Claire"

**30 minutes later**

The doctor walked into room 121 just as the nurse was finishing attaching Jennifer to all of the necessary machines.

"How's our patient looking Stacy?"

"So far very good doctor. I finish my shift now so Janelle will be Jennifer's nurse until tomorrow night"

"Ok Stacy. See you tomorrow"

The doctor finished checking Jennifer and walked out of the room, a few minutes later Janelle walked in.

"Hi Stacy"

"Hi, um this is Jennifer Jareau, the chart has already been filled in and the check for this hour done, you have to check hourly. She arrived earlier today after a motorcycle accident. Her girlfriend Emily Prentiss should be here soon, Claire will show her the way. Jennifer is the only patient I have checked for this hour"

"Ok. Go get out of here. Have a nice rest of your night and get a good night's sleep"

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow"

* * *

"So our little girl is engaged. Are you ok with that?"

"Yea"

"Paul, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just Jenny has been my little girl for so long and as soon as she started dating Emily I knew she wasn't just ours anymore. The way they looked at each other was the same way we looked at each other. I could see the love blossoming between them. Then when they finished high school and decided to move in together in an apartment off campus and Jenny bought that bike, I was worried something would happen just like any parent when their child leaves home. Don't get me wrong, I am so happy for my little girl that she found Emily, they are the perfect couple. But sometimes I just wish she wasn't so independent and I can have my cute little girl back that I used to play soccer with and read stories to"

"I know honey, I miss that too, but we just have to except that it's now Emily that takes care of our little girl. Personally, I don't think Jenny could find a better partner than Emily and I certainly couldn't pick anyone better for her because there is no one else better out there"

"I know. Just now with them engaged, I just worry it's a bit too soon and they are moving too fast. They could have at least waited until they finished college"

"They could have sweetie, but love doesn't wait, it grows"

"I know. Honey let's go to bed. I want to go and see Jenny tomorrow"

* * *

After stripping off her clothes and stepping into the cool spray of the water from the shower head, Emily rested the back of her head against the cool tiles and let the tears roll down her face that she had desperately been trying to keep in the last few hours. The hot tear stains burned on her skin before mixing with the cool water falling down on her body. The thoughts she had been resisting to think about the whole day came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. The tears fell harder and faster as her body fell down the wall, much like it had done earlier, until she was sitting on the floor of the shower.

"Why did this happen to Jen? What did she do to deserve this? Please god, protect and heal her"

Emily spoke out her thoughts in a hope that whoever may be listening would grant her some answers and protect her fiancé. After what seemed like only minutes but was in fact an hour and a half Emily reluctantly turned off the water and pulled herself of the floor and out of the shower. Pulling on an outfit that consisted of a blue pair of panties with a matching sports bra, some baggy grey cargo pants, blue t-shirt of Jens and her favourite black leather jacket, she moved to the hallway where she dropped her school back pack and Jens belongings before walking back in the bedroom. After pulling the ring out of the plastic bag, Emily walked over to the dresser pulling out a single silver chain. Once she threaded the chain through the ring she put it around her neck before tucking it under her top. After tipping all of the contents of her bag out onto the bed she stuffed in enough clothes for the next week, mainly consisting of cargo pants, sweat pants and t-shirts, before grabbing her tooth brush and carrying the bag to the living room. Dumping the bag on the couch, she walked to the bookshelf and grabbed the latest Kurt Vonnegut book she was reading before walking to the kitchen counter and grabbing her laptop and charger. Fitting the contents into the backpack was challenging but after finally getting the zipper closed she slung the bag over her shoulder and walked out the front door.

Emily's Prius was in the apartment garage located under the building. Normally Emily had a resistance to accepting anything her parents bought her and the money that was attached to her name she was averse to. However she needed the car and she told Jen she could drive it whenever she wants as it is hers too. If she had her way it would be a less conspicuous car but her parents wouldn't hear anything of the kind. After placing her bag on the back seat, Emily opened the driver side door and got in and drove the short distance out of the parking garage to the hospital.


End file.
